Te quiero
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Tsurugi puede ser dificil de entender pero al final todos tenemos algo bueno. TsurugixTenma


Te quiero

Tsurugi juro por tercera vez al ver la cuchara frente a el que no volvería a caer en las trampas de Tenma por más caras de perrito abandonado que le pusiese. El castaño estaba apoyado en la mesa sosteniendo una chuchara con un poco de helado y esperando a que el peli azul abriese la boca.

-No pienses que voy a dejarte hacer eso- dijo muy serio frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Kyosuke no tienes que decirlo así- el mayor de los Tsurugi sonrió llevándose su propia cuchara a los labios.

El menor de los hermanos chasqueo la lengua antes de meter en su boca el contenido de la cuchara, cosa que pareció alegrar de sobremanera al castaño. Realmente no sabía bien como habían acabado en esa situación, recordaba haber ido a visitar a su hermano y encontrarse allí con el castaño pero las cosas habían empezado a tomar un rumbo inesperado hasta que los tres acabaron en la cafetería del hospital comiéndose un helado.

No le sorprendía que Yuuichi se llevase bien con Tenma, después de todo su hermano siempre había sido muy amable y bueno, el castaño se hacia de querer, pero no entendía que pintaba el en esa situación. Podía estar perfectamente con su hermano, incluso aceptaría estarlo con Tenma, pero ¿los dos juntos?

Por suerte para el la hora de visitas estaba llegando a su fin al igual que las copas de helado por lo que no tendría que aguantar mucho mas esa situación, oír las anécdotas que contaba su hermano sobre su infancia ya era bastante vergonzoso pero que se las contara a Tenma era aun peor.

-¡Ah! – Dijo Tenma sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos mientras miraba el reloj- creo que me he entretenido mucho, ya es tarde.

Comprobaron la hora viendo como el castaño tenia razón. Terminaron en un momento lo que quedaba de los helados y se dirigieron al ascensor.

-Ha sido muy divertido pasar la tarde con vosotros- dijo Tenma sonriendo- ¡espero que podamos repetirla!

-Por supuesto- aseguro Yuuichi- puedes venir cuando quieras- luego miro a su hermano sonriéndole- es tarde ¿porque no acompañas a Tenma?

-Puedo quedarme un poco mas- respondió el mejor suavizando su expresión y provocando el sonrojo del castaño, ver la expresión de ¿dulzura? Que Tsurugi ponía cuando estaba con su hermano era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

-También es tarde para ti y tienes que descansar para seguir esforzándote- respondió con una sonrisa cogiendo la mano del otro y tirando de el para darle un beso en la mejilla- además –susurro- creo que haces muy buena pareja con el.

Yusuke no supo que responder ante eso, solo pudo abrir muchísimo los ojos e incorporarse intentando mantener la compostura. Miro de reojo al castaño y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

-Entonces vendré mañana- dijo intentando disimular su sonrojo, pero por supuesto era un poco difícil, Yuuichi asintió y se despidió de ambos mientras una de las enfermeras se acercaba para llevárselo a su habitación- Vamos.

Tsurugi no espero siquiera a que Tenma le siguiera para empezar a andar, su mente no hacia mas que darle vueltas a las palabras de su hermano, parecía como si hubiese podido leerle la mente durante la pequeña decima de segundo en la que pensó en esa posibilidad. Tenma por su parte tuvo que apretar el paso para ponerse a su altura y no quedarse atrás, tenia curiosidad por saber que le había susurrado para que ocasionase esa reacción en el otro.

Salieron a la calla comenzando a andar con el mismo paso, el castaño no podía mas que mirar el perfil de Tsurugi, a pesar de su personalidad ese chico tenia algo que le atraía de sobremanera, quizás fuese solo su afición al futbol pero estaba seguro de que era algo mas. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la pequeña piedra que se cruzaba en su camino y le hizo tropezar.

Cuando se vio a si mismo perdiendo el equilibrio se agarró a lo que tenia mas a mano, que era por supuesto la chaqueta de Tsurugi, aunque no fue buena idea agarrarse pues en vez de evitar una caída provoco que el otro cayese con el al suelo.

-Ouch… lo siento- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo aun con la chaqueta cogida y sobándose la pierna.

-No importa – carraspeo un poco intentando recuperarse del dolor, era la primera vez que se arrepentía de llevar abrochada la chaqueta solo en el cuello- ¿estás bien?

Se giro a mirarle mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarle, el golpe no parecía haber sido mas que un susto y a primera vista el castaño no tenia nada mas que unos pocos rasguños, le ayudo a levantarse antes de seguir andando. Según iban avanzando podía notar algunas muecas de dolor en la cara del otro lo que le hizo plantearse si de verdad se había hecho daño, desvió la mirada a sus pies fijándose en como cojeaba un poco.

-Tsk- recorrió la calle con la vista en busca de algún sitio donde pudiese apoyarse, por suerte estaban cerca de un parque desierto así que cogió la mano de Tenma y se dirigió allí.

-¿Tsurugi?- estaba confundido, por que iban a ese sitio- ¿Dónde..?

No pudo terminar de hablar pues el peli azul le obligo a sentarse en un banco, el cuerpo le tembló de dolor, el golpe le había hecho mas daño de lo que pensaba y le molestaba el pie. Su sorpresa aumento mas cuando vio al otro arrodillarse delante suya y levantarle el pie quitándole el zapato y el calcetín.

El pie de Tenma estaba un poco hinchado, pero no era nada que no pudiese solucionarse con algo de hielo y un poco de reposo.

-No parece grabe, deberías quedarte mañana en la cama o no podrás jugar en una temporada- volvió a ponerle el calcetín y la zapatilla levantando la cabeza encontrándose con el fuerte sonrojo y un leve temblor por parte del castaño- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…- ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, el roce de las manos de Tsurugi contra su piel había hecho vibrar cada una de las partes de su cuerpo- na…da… ¡nada!

Intento levantarse de golpe pero con eso solo consiguió tener que volver a dejarse caer sobre el banco. Tsurugi rodo los ojos antes de darse la vuelta quedando de espaldas e inclinado delante de él, Tenma observo la espalda del otro un instante.

-Sube.

Una única palabra arranco una sonrisa de los labios del castaño, con cuidado se levanto y se acomodó en su espalda pegando la mejilla en su hombro. Tsurugi era una persona difícil de entender pero esas eran las cosas que mas le gustaban de él.

-Tsurugi- llamo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero- dijo dejando un suave beso en su nuca.

-Idiota- dijo notando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, definitivamente no había hecho mal en fijarse en el, y dado lo que había pasado hoy, podría contarle a su hermano lo que realmente pasaba- Yo también.

FIN


End file.
